The Good Son
by Salmon
Summary: Obsessed with England as his father figure, Hong Kong decides to punish the other "children" who make the older nation unhappy. When, to Hong Kong's shock and displeasure, everything occuring draws England closer to China instead of him, what will he do? *now complete*
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Son  
>Part 1 <strong>

* * *

><p>China had a list. Not an official list of course, but it was still a list. He'd started it a few centuries ago when it seemed that a few of his family members had an avid interest in his life. And not in a good sense either. Various names had occupied the number one spot over the years. Not once had Hong Kong occupied it, though. It looked like his list was past due for revision. "Hong Kong, I really think you need to put down the knife aru." Despite the blood soaking his pant leg, he managed to dodge the explosion to his left. "And the firecrackers aru!"<p>

"Firecrackers are so pretty, aren't they? All light, and noise, and sound. And then nothing. Have you ever wanted to be a firecracker, Shifu?"

The list definately needed revised. And some fast thinking needed to be done. Who'd have thought that in a modern era of guns and weapons of mass destruction that his greatest threat would be a knife and a fistful of firecrackers? The irony was not lost on him. "I do not like firecrackers that much...Korea invented them after all, aru."

Hong Kong chuckled at the joke. "If he heard you say that, even in a jest, he'd be thrilled. But I'm not jesting."

The firecracker was too close, even though he dodged it the sparks burned his skin. "What are you trying to accomplish, aru?"

"It's really simple, Shifu. You should know, because you wrote it." When the other nation didn't respond, Hong Kong smiled a cold smile before elaborating. "Kill one to warn a hundred."

China dodged another firework, and nearly missed that it was a faint. He brought his arm up in time to block the blow to his chest, but the knife dug through skin and muscle until it hit bone. "Aru!" Tears of pain blurred his vision. Ignoring the pain in his leg he used it to kick blindly at his attacker. A grunt of pain told him the attack had not missed, though. He ripped his arm free of the knife, placing a safer distance between them as he blinked through the tears to clear his sight. "What exactly is my death a warning about, aru?"

The kick had not been his best, but he was pleased by the pained expression on Hong Kong's face as he snapped the kneecap back into position. "You were too close to him. You...I never thought you were who I had to worry about. But suddenly you were too close, and I won't allow it!" He pointed the knife forward again.

"Too close to who, aru?"

Hong Kong lit another firecracker, and in the darkness around them the sparking light of the flame as it ate it's way slowly down the wick made him all the more malevolent. "England. Nobody's allowed to be that close to Daddy but me..."

And as the events of the past week suddenly made all too disturbing sense to him, China realized the likelyhood of escaping this encounter had just gotten frighteningly low.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>This is being de-anoned from the hetalia kink meme.<p>

"I don't normally do horror" would be an understatement, as my regular readers can attest to I'm sure. I've never done horror, ever. But when I read the prompt, I instantly thought of the opening scene you've just read and made myself go for it. I don't watch hack and slash films. Never seen a single one in my life. My experience with horror is fantasy/paranormal based (The Lady in White? Twilight Zone? Alfred Hitchcock Presents?) or suspense book-based (Utopia? The Good Husband? Timeline?).

Which means they were more psychological than blood and gore. Probably comes across in the fic, as my attempts to give the Requester the blood and gore they said would be "appreciated" is really quite lame. However, all and all, I'm proud of this fic. Both the work itself, and the fact that I accepted the challenge to step out of my comfort zone and try a genre I never would have before.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Good Son  
>Part 2 <strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal meeting. Russia smiled chillingly at everyone from his chair, nobody remembered Canada's name, Japan only seconded opinions that were already put forth, and Switzerland reminded everyone he was neutral. Then America got up to talk about his latest, and utterly ridiculous, plan to solve whatever the current crisis was. And England told him it was ludicrous, which turned into a brief fight before the meeting drew to a close.<p>

"I'm telling you, if everyone built more McDonalds, it would definitely solve any economic issues." America was saying on his way out the door.

"That's ridiculous, besides I invented hamburgers!" Was Korea's parting shot as he exited as well.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"Where did I go wrong, aru?"

If not for the added, or missing - depending on how you looked at it, word the two speakers might have missed that the question was simultaneously asked by another. England and China glanced at one another in surprise for a full minute, before the urge to smile made them look away.

"They're so cute when they're little, aru."

"Yes, and then they grow up to be ruddy nuisances." They glanced at eachother again, finding that the smiles had managed to make their way onto their faces despite their best efforts otherwise.

"Still, they say eggs should never pick fights with stones, aru."

"I suppose that's your equivalent of glass houses?" England was amused. At China's confused look, he elaborated. "People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"Same difference, aru."

"So you're saying we're nuisances as well?"

"Hm...yes. But I maintain we have more of a right to be due to seniority, aru."

The words made his mouth quirk again. It was surprising, given the history between them, to be caught in this strange moment of understanding. He didn't feel any need to ruin it with a trip down memory lane, though. "I'm sure they'd disagree."

"And make an even bigger nuisance of themselves to prove their point, aru."

"Shifu."

They both turned to the nation in the doorway. China puffed out his cheeks in irritation. "Hong Kong, I told you to wait outside, aru."

"I'm sorry, Shifu. I saw the meeting had ended." He glanced at England briefly. "England."

"Hong Kong, how have you been?" England offered a smile to the young man. It was a pleasant smile, the kind he reserved for his quieter ex-colonies.

"I have been well, England. Thank-you for asking."

"Did you expect otherwise, ahen?" China frowned at the island nation, their previous camaraderie seeming to disappear.

"Of course not. It's simply-"

"England, you jerk!" A small form came barreling into the room. "You gave me the wrong address!"

The nation being addressed gave a heavy sigh before replying. "Sealand, what are you doing here? And I don't recall giving you any addresses at all."

"I broke into your hotel room and looked at your papers, of course!" Sealand exclaimed as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The sad thing, England realized, was that it probably was considering he only felt mildly irritated at the fact. "And how does that make it my fault you had the wrong address?"

"Well, the paper had World Conference written on it with an address! But it was to a restaurant instead of where the meeting was being held. Who writes down a restaurant address on a paper that says World Conference?"

"Someone who knows the way to the conference center and was looking up a place to eat afterwards perhaps?" England quipped, snapping his briefcase shut with more force than necessary. "And you shouldn't be at the conference to begin with - you aren't a nation!"

"I am too!" Sealand complained. "Jerk!"

England only rolled his eyes, and gave a nod to China and Hong Kong. "If you'll excuse us, gentlemen." He dropped a hand on Sealand's shoulder pointedly. "Will you stop making a fuss? Where's Sweden and Finland?"

"They're around." Sealand grumbled, crossing his arms angrily. "And I only found this place cuz Latvia showed me the way. Why don't I ever get invited?"

As the two made their way out of the room they failed to notice the way Hong Kong's eyes were glittering darkly as they fixated on the hand England had on Sealand's shoulder.

"Hong Kong?" China noticed his distraction, but his face was turned away so he could not see his look. The expression he turned back to the older nation was calm.

"Yes, Shifu?"

"Hmph. You were paying more attention to England than me just now. That's no way to treat your elder brother, aru!" He scolded. "It's his fault we spent a hundred years apart, you don't have to be so civil with him!" Picking up his stack of papers, he shooed the younger nation out the door. Seeming to have completely forgotten his own moment of friendliness with the island nation only a few minutes before hand.

* * *

><p>Sealand was certain to be on time for the meeting the next morning, but he was still barred from the room. He debated about pretending to be Canada again, but the quiet nation's name wasn't even on the list. He wondered if he'd had to argue the point to get in, but then guessed that he had probably walked in without anyone noticing anyway so having his name on the list likely didn't affect him. He'd attempted to do the same, but had been caught. After the seventh attempt he decided he needed a better course of action.<p>

"Sealand, right?"

Surprised at being addressed, the small boy turned to look at the young man who'd addressed him. It took him a moment to place him, as they hadn't interacted much. Or ever, really. "Oh! You're Hong Kong, right?"

"That's right." Hong Kong remained standing, not taking any of the open seats. "Are you here for the conference?"

Sealand puffed up, trying to seem important. "That's right!"

"Is your name on the list, then?"

The importance deflated, and Sealand brought his legs up to rest on the chair - pouting. "No."

"Mine isn't either. Shifu doesn't like me to attend."

"Hm?" That got the younger boy's attention fast. "Shifu? Who's that?"

"China. I call him that out of respect."

"Oh..." Sealand nodded, but didn't really feel like he understood at all. He shrugged it off. "So why doesn't he like you to attend the conferences?"

"He doesn't like seeing me as a nation."

Sensing a potential ally, Sealand hopped up. "Hey, that's just like me! Nobody wants to believe I'm a nation even though I am! Especially not that jerk, England."

For a moment he thought he saw anger flash across Hong Kong's face, and he stepped back - but it was gone the next instant. "Ah...I see. You'd like to get into the conference, then?"

"Yah, of course!"

"I know a way in."

"You do? Well, show me!"

* * *

><p>"Um..." Sealand looked over the building edge nervously. His previous confidence and bluster gone. "Is this a good idea?"<p>

"You want to get into the conference, right? If we climb down from here, we can get in through the window." Hong Kong seemed perfectly calm about the idea as he finished tying a rope to a pole and threw it down over the ledge.

"Y-yah, but it looks kinda dangerous." Sealand gulped as he looked down the length of the rope to the street below.

"Are you scared?"

"No way!" Sealand instantly denied.

"So go ahead first and I'll follow."

"R-Right." Taking a deep breath, Sealand took a firm hold on the rope and started to slide down it. It wasn't so hard. Alot like being on a ship, or on his own sea platform. He felt his confidence growing and he slid further down. "How many windows down is it?"

"The second or third one, I think..." Hong Kong sounded almost disinterested. "Sealand, how close are you to England?"

"Hm? About 7 miles." Sealand told him, distracted.

"You see him often then."

The rope seemed to sway a little, Sealand guessed that Hong Kong was probably planning on climbing on. "Don't make the rope sway!" He lectured instantly. "And, yah, we see eachother alot. Stupid jerk."

"That isn't a polite thing to say."

Hong Kong sounded slightly angry, but Sealand was too busy working on reaching the right window to pay full attention. "Well, he is a jerk. He can be nice, but most of the time he's a jerk."

"Are you close to him? Does he cook for you? Sew things for you?"

"No, I look after myself." Sealand said defensively. "Though I guess he has helped me a few times with stuff in the past. But I don't need anyone's help!"

"You really don't seem to appreciate him at all." The tone was darker now. The line began to sway more.

"Why should I appreciate him? And, hey, watch what your doing up there!" Sealand glanced up, but he didn't see Hong Kong on the rope above him. If he wasn't climbing, why was the rope swaying? Sealand felt his heart beginning to pound and he clung to the rope. "Hong Kong, what are you doing?"

"I always appreciated the things Daddy did for me. I don't see why he wastes time on a brat like you who doesn't appreciate it."

"What are talking about? Hey, stop swinging the rope - it isn't funny!" The line was swaying dangerously back and forth now. He tried to grab ahold of a window ledge, but he couldn't hold onto it, and his actions made the rope sway more. "Stop it!" He began to climb up the rope, but felt the tension in it snap loose. He glanced up and saw that Hong Kong was standing looking down at him, a knife in one hand and the sliced edge of the rope in the other. Then he was plummeting toward the ground with a scream.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>The notes said Hong Kong calls China Sensei in Japanese, and Shifu is the closest chinese term I know. (I watch too many wuxia shows, don't I?) It's Mandarin, and it was pointed out to me that Hong Kong should be speaking Cantonese. So slight fail there. Apologies.<p>

I still wonder if I shouldn't have used human names for this fic, but too late now.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good Son  
>Part 3 <strong>

* * *

><p>"Sweden! Finland!" England pushed his way through the nations gathered in the special wing of the hospital. The two nations in question were nearest the ICU's doors. Sweden was seated in one of the seats, his eyes set on the doors that barred him from his adopted son. Finland was beside him, eyes looking slightly red even though his face was currently free of tears. "Is Sealand still...?" He glanced at the doors.<p>

Sweden didn't even move, didn't even blink. His eyes were still on the doors. Finland gave the larger nations's shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning to him. "He's still in there."

"What happened?"

"There was some rope in his hand." Germany provided. "As near as anyone can tell, he was trying to climb down from the roof, and the rope broke."

"Climb to where? Don't answer that." England groaned. "The meeting room, correct? That idiot! Didn't he know it was dangerous?"

"Children are foolish - they think they are invincible, aru." China sighed from his position near the window.

"Swinging from a roof is a bit more than foolish." The island nation vented. "Of all the..." He cut off his rant with a growl.

"Germany, is Sealand going to be alright?" Italy tugged on the blonde's arm. The room was strangely silent following the question. "Germany?"

"We won't know until the doctors-" Germany began.

"Of course he'll be alright." England snapped out, surprising the room's other occupants. "He's one of us."

Latvia sniffled from his position in the corner, and Lithuania patted his head gently. The small nation was curled up in a seat, his face buried in his knees. "England's right." The middle of the Baltic's said gently. "I'm sure he'll pull through this."

"Go on hol' the meetn." Sweden murmured out, startling the others.

"We can postpone til tomorrow." Germany suggested kindly.

Sweden shook his head, though he didn't move. Finland offered the other nation a reserved smile. "We'll wait here. We can catch up on what we missed later in the week."

"I...I want to stay too." Latvia spoke up, raising his head a little. He then seemed to notice Russia was beside him too, and gave a squeak. "N-nevermind, I-I'll just..gah!" He winced when Russia patted his head, but there was no downward pressure like he expected.

"Latvia stay. Little Sealand is friend, da?" Latvia gulped, and Lithuania eyed him nervously. "Friendship is good." The northern nation offered his cheerful smile. "Friendship is easy to exploit."

Lithuania murmured something along the lines of knowing the words were too good to be true, but Germany was taking control again. "Let's go then."

The other nations began to shuffle slowly out of the room. China turned from the window to notice England had yet to join the others, he also noticed Hong Kong had yet to leave and was staring at the other nation as if wanting to say something. Before any of the other parties could speak up, another did.

"Hey, England, you coming too?" Seychelles stood by the doors to the room.

"Mon cherie, you should let Angleterre be for now. He is worried about little Sealand." France broke in smoothly.

"Don't presume to know what I'm going to do, Frog." England sent him a glare. He glanced at where Latvia was joining Sweden and Finland at the seats closest to the doors. "I'll bring you my notes." He offered them.

"Thank-you." Finland nodded.

"Oh, hey, can I have a copy too?" Seychelles spoke up. "Cuz I didn't take any yesterday either."

"Oh, bother!" He scowled at the younger nation. "You're going to get as bad as America if you keep that up."

"Hey, I resent that!" Seychelles argued.

"You'd think with the rehaul to your education system, you'd be more likely to take things seriously."

"And who's fault was it that my education system was subpar?"

"Come now, let us behave like civilized nations." France broke in again.

"Belt it, France. You're the least civilized of all." England shooed both nations out.

China went to move but paused when he noticed Hong Kong glaring after the three. "Hong Kong, aru?"

The dark look disappeared, and the island turned to him. "Shifu?"

"We should go as well, aru." When the other only nodded, China's frown deepened.

* * *

><p>The meeting had been rather subdued, and Seychelles gave a sigh as she made her way up the hallway. "Too tense..." She glanced at her notes, which consisted mainly of doodles, before she pulled a separate set of notes to the top of the pile. "England's notes are too detailed! I only wanted the most important stuff. How can I read all this?" She complained.<p>

"Seychelles, isn't it?"

"Eh?" She glanced up to see who had addressed her. "Oh, hey, I've seen you around China, right? You're...you're...um..." She glanced at England's notes as if hoping they held the answer to her question.

"Hong Kong." The other provided.

"That's right!" She smiled. "So. What can I do for you?"

"I was just hoping we could talk. You were a colony of England, weren't you?"

"For awhile." Seychelles tilted her head, trying to figure out why that mattered. "Oh! You were too, right?"

"That's correct." He smiled. "Won't you walk with me?"

"Oh! Well, I guess." She followed along beside him. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"This is all new to me, still. I don't know much about you but I thought since you were a colony of England's before..."

Seychelles puffed out her cheeks. "Hey, I'm independent now!"

"Aren't those his notes?"

Seychelles's face reddened. "So what!"

"Can I see them?"

"Um...sure, I guess." She handled the pile of notes over.

"...How close are you England?"" Hong Kong traced a finger along the writing on the page.

"W-what's that supposed to mean? Hmph, don't ask embarrassing questions." She stuck her nose in the air.

"He copied notes for you even though he lectured you. Even though you were lazy and didn't take notes yesterday."

"Eh?" Seychelles blushed again, then she crossed her arms huffily. "You're making fun of me! Give me my notes back."

"You said you weren't even going to read them." Hong Kong suddenly opened a door and shoved her inside.

"Hey!" Seychelles ran forward, but he'd already closed the door. She noticed a smell in the room and coughed. At the center was a metal brazier, smoke coming from it and filling the room. It was already heavy with it, and it was obvious it had been smoking for some time. She coughed again. "Let me out! This isn't funny!"

"You're lazy. You don't take your own notes, and bother him for his. You don't speak respectfully to him either." Hong Kong's voice floated through the door.

The smoke didn't seem as bad now, and she no longer wanted to cough. Seychelles slumped against the door, feeling a small smile brighten her face even though she couldn't understand what there was to smile about. "Why do you care?" Her voice sounded subdued.

"Why does he always pay attention to the bad ones? You all misbehave, and act up. I don't do these things. So why doesn't Daddy pay attention to me first? Why does he pay attention to you?"

A part of her knew she had to get out of the room, she also knew Hong Kong was holding the door shut. She was just having trouble focusing on that task. It didn't seem to be an emergency anymore. "I feel funny."

Hong Kong's chuckle was dark. "That's the drugs. There's something special in them. If you were human, you might end up with brain damage. Or dead."

"I don't want to die...Hong Kong, open up." She knocked on the door weakly.

"If you're dead, you won't have to take notes anymore." His voice was a sinister whisper.

"I'll take notes. I promise. Let me out..."

"No, you won't. You're bad. If I make the bad ones go away, all you noisy ones who take up all his time, then Daddy will have to pay attention to me. The rest of you are just in the way."

The smoke was all around her, filling her lungs. It was getting harder to breath. Seychelles felt herself slump against the door as darkness descended.

* * *

><p>"Seychelles!" France frowned. He'd seen the younger nation exit the meeting hall, but then she'd seemed to disappear. She'd mentioned wanting to find out how Sealand was doing, but she hadn't joined the others gathering to visit the hospital a second time. He wasn't sure whether the slightly flighty country had simply forgotten, or if something had honestly delayed her.<p>

As he turned the corner, a scent caught his attention. Old and familiar, but definitely out of place in the conference hall. He frowned, following the scent, an odd feeling bothering him. "Seychelles, Mon cherie!" Smoke was curling out from a small meeting room door. "Mon Dieu!" He tested the door knob, but it wasn't even warm, before throwing open the door. The smoke that billowed into the hallway made his eyes run and he backed up, turning to grab the nearest fire alarm purposefully. A shrill alarm sounded through the building as the sprinklers came on, drenching both the hall and small room.

He was forced to back away as the water made the smoke worse at first, grabbing out a handkerchief to keep it from his lungs. Spotting Seychelles where she'd slumped to the floor, he dragged her from the room, only to spot a figure through the haze. For a moment he thought he saw the glint of a knife, then the figure was running. "Vous!"

Old instincts sent him after the person, following the sound of footsteps. They seemed to disappear as he turned two corners in a row, crashing into someone. The person gave a yelp as they were both knocked to the ground. "Maple..."

"Canada?"

"France?" The North American country looked at the other in confusion. "Why are you running this way? The alarms-?"

"Did you see anyone?" France looked around warily.

"Um...you?" Canada provided.

France scowled, before remembering his purpose. "Seychelles! Come quickly." Grabbing the other's arm he pulled him after him. Neither paid attention to the open window they passed by, or they might have seen the hands clinging to the outside ledge.

Hong Kong pulled himself up slowly, before flipping into the hallway. Kneeling on the floor, he glowered after the other two nations before he slowly pulled out Seychelles's notes from his sleeve. England's notes were on top, and he traced the curving letters with a finger slowly. "I'm the good one. You don't need anyone but me..." He told the papers.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Victim #2! Not sure if I got Seychelles down right. She's not a very fleshed out characters. I read she was tsundere too, and that she's also described as lazy. Did France chasing the shadow seem out of character? Gah, I'm not sure this part came out quite as it sounded in my head. Anyone know what Hong Kong used on Seychelles? If not, I'll explain next part. No worries.<p>

**_Salmon_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good Son  
>Part 4 <strong>

* * *

><p>"The opium was laced with poison." The doctor speaking glanced at his clipboard again. The special wing of the hospital probably hadn't been this active since World War Two. It was specifically for the nations, and had staff on call who were among the few who knew of their existence. All the same, the man seemed nervous about being surrounded for the second time that day. "If she were human, she would probably be dead already."<p>

"So for a nation will it be merely an overdose?" France asked him.

"I can't say for certain how it will effect her. In lesser dosages, there have been cases where humans have survived this sort of mixture, but they usually do suffer some sort of brain damage. We simply won't know whether this will have that effect on her until she's awake for an examination."

When no further questions were asked, the doctor seemed relieved. "She's resting right now, but she can have visitors. Not too many at one time, though, please."

The silence in the room following the doctor's departure was thick. "Why would someone want to hurt Seychelles?" England frowned at the floor. "She's hardly a threat to anyone."

"Are you certain it wasn't on purpose?" Germany asked.

"Are you suggesting she was trying to kill herself?"

"I'm suggesting she could have bought tainted drugs without knowing it." The other European nation suggested slowly.

"Non." France spoke up. "The room was filled to the point of insanity. And I saw someone there."

"Well, I can think of someone who's quite an expert on Opium, aru." China glanced at England.

"Are you honestly suggesting I tried to kill Seychelles?" He scowled at the asian. "For what purpose?"

"How should I know how you think, ahen?"

"Um...England was outside. Waiting to go see Sealand." Canada spoke up. His words had no effect on the argument.

"It's just like you to drag up the past-" England began.

"Did I say anything about the past, ahen? You are the one who is known to long for the past, ahen."

"Whoa! Hey, guys. Let's all calm down." America broke in. "As the Hero, I'm assure you this whole thing will eventually make sense."

"Yah, sure, around the time we're all dead." Southern Italy spoke up.

"Ve! Brother, don't say things like that." Italy lectured.

"C'mon, it's obvious now that the little fortress brat didn't get hurt by accident!"

"Y-you mean someone hurt Sealand on purpose?" Latvia's eyes were wide at the suggestion.

"We don't know anything at this point." Germany broke in, his expression irritated. "There's still a chance Sealand simply fell, and Seychelles overdosed on tainted drugs."

"Are you doubting my words?" France crossed his arms. "I am a gentlemen." England snorted, but the other nation ignored him. "I would not lie about such a thing."

"No one is doubting your word, France. Only your interpretation." Germany told him. "Just because someone was there doesn't mean someone was trying to kill Seychelles."

"The innocent do not run."

"Well, you did kinda pull the fire alarm, France." Prussia was lounging in one of the seats. "That would inspire most people to run."

"Fine, do not believe me." He leaned against the wall. "If Southern Italy's interpretation is correct, we'll know soon enough."

"Germany! I'm scared!" Italy whined. "Should I make a white flag in case someone attacks us?"

"Don't worry, Italy. If you think about it, the only ones who've been attacked are connected to England." Spain offered helpfully. The room went silent.

England stared at Spain. "Wh-what? But they're...Sealand and Seychelles..." He stammered off as the idea began to sink in.

"Nobody has been attacked." Germany cut in harshly. "Until there's proof otherwise, that's final. I think everyone should return to their hotel rooms for the evening."

The nations slowly began to exit the room, some alone and others in groups. Hong Kong had been by the window, watching the scene unfold silently. Pushing away from the wall he slowly approached England, but before he could reach him two forms stepped in the path.

"Hey, England, cheer up!" America grinned, prodding the older nation in the shoulder. "Nobody really believes what Spain was saying. Except maybe Italy...and Southern Italy...and France...and China..."

"Yes, thank-you, America. That makes me feel superbly better." England scowled at his former colony.

"C'mon, old man." Australia prodded his other shoulder. "Everyone knows China's suggestion that you'd hurt Seychelles was just him egging you on. After all, you've lost some since your imperial days." He grinned cheekily.

"Yes, well..." England paused, his eyebrow twitching. "Australia, just who are you claiming has lost some?" Laughing, the continent country beat a hasty retreat from the room. "Get back here, you coward, and I'll show you who's lost some since those days!" England shouted after him, quickly giving chase. America followed, laughing.

Left behind, Hong Kong clutched at his sleeve and glowered after the trio.

* * *

><p>The next day came and went without incident, and most of the nations were beginning to believe that Germany had been correct about the two still unconscious nation's ill luck being self brought. Night had already fallen as Australia made his way up the steps toward his hotel.<p>

"Australia."

He turned to find Hong Kong approaching him. "Hey, Hong Kong! It's been awhile. I never asked you if you liked the Trading Office."

"It's fine." Hong Kong told him with a nod. He had two buckets in his hands, and it didn't take long for the other to notice. "Are you heading in for the evening?"

"That was the plan, what you got there?"

"Some new fireworks I wanted to test. Would you like to join me? It would be better with company."

Australia glanced back at the hotel, as if debating. Then he offered a grin to the other. "Sounds like fun."

Hong Kong had already set up a place in an open area of a nearby park, but screened from the street by rows of trees. "I'll put this one back here and start with this one." Hong Kong stated, setting the one bucket down. "Keep an eye on it."

"Sure thing." Australia nodded, not thinking much about the fact the bucket was right next to him.

Hong Kong's long sleeves trailed over the bucket, and the other nation missed when he dropped something inside it. "This one has some unique colors." He said conversationally as he set up the first set of fireworks. After a moment of silence he started speaking again. "Australia, what did you mean in the hospital today?"

"Hm?" The other nation looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"About England. About him "losing some" since his imperial days?"

"Exactly what I said. Old man's gotten a bit soft. That's all."

"You made it sound like a bad thing."

"We were joshing around. No harm done."

"England seemed upset."

"Well it wouldn't be fun if he didn't react, would it?" Australia grinned. "He doesn't mind, though, really."

"You say that, but you don't know, do you? I didn't think it was nice."

Australia blinked, then chuckled. "You need to loosen up a bit, mate. Nobody got hurt or anything."

Hong Kong said nothing, only lit the fireworks in front of him. Instead of backing toward Australia, he moved slowly to one side.

The firework shot toward the sky and exploded with bright color and noise. A brilliant flash and even louder bang sounded from next to him, accompanied by a startled shout that was cut off. Hong Kong turned to look at where the untouched bucket of fireworks had exploded. Trees had caught on fire and were swaying in the wind. Australia had been thrown several feet, and lay unconscious on the ground. Both blackened skin and angry red streaks bubbling with blisters were visible through rents in his clothing, and sparks from the trees threatened to set the remainder of his clothing on fire. Blood was spreading in several spots, where the fireworks had hit him directly.

"I think Daddy's feelings were hurt." Hong Kong remarked, surveying the damage he'd done. "He doesn't like to be reminded he isn't what he was. If you were a good son, you'd know better than to tease him about it. But you aren't good, are you? None of you care about him the way I do. None of you!"

Shouting and footsteps drew his attention from the unconscious nation, and he snarled when he realized someone was approaching. With one last glance at his latest victim, he fled.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Pauses...glances at notes...<p>

Yah, I thought it was America who was supposed to be attacked by the fireworks. WTH? Why do characters take on minds of their own?

Hong Kong continues his attacks! When are the nations going to catch on? And, why is he attacking China in the opening sequence when China and England have only had one pleasant conversation and not even in his presence? Cuz...we'll get there. haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Good Son  
>Part 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Germany had insisted the meeting go on as scheduled, but England was not attending. Hong Kong noticed Finland had come alone, and that meant Latvia and Sweden had remained at the hospital. They didn't matter to him. They were of no consequence. Sealand had gotten what he deserved, so their concern did not reach him. England was another matter.<p>

He found him inside the ICU waiting room, staring blankly at a vending machine. It didn't make sense. The others hadn't treated England properly, so why did he still care for them? The anger boiled inside him - even unconscious the others were stealing the attention he craved. He wanted them all to disappear. He wanted England to look at him. Only him. It was only fair. He was the good one. Well behaved; quiet. Well, there were the firecrackers - but early on they'd always made England smile. And that wasn't him, per se.

England was worried, though, and it still wasn't fair. He needed him to look at him. He'd worked so hard the past few days to punish the others. He deserved praise. He deserved all the concern; the warm looks; the gentle smiles. They should all be his.

"England."

"Hong Kong." He seemed surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd be here."

There was a confession in it, but England didn't notice. "I was waiting for news on Australia."

Inside his sleeves, his hands clenched, but the material hid it. "I guessed that."

"Nobody knows the extent of his wounds. How does one set off a bunch of firecrackers on oneself?" England's brow knitted. "None of this is making sense. Sealand still hasn't woken up; Seychelles is comatose. And now..."

His nails were biting into his palm - he felt the skin break, but ignored it. "If it was you, they wouldn't care." The words were stronger than he had meant them to be, and he saw England's face crumble at them. He hated the pain he saw in that look, and he blamed them - always them - and their lack of caring. The nails bit deeper into his flesh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"You're probably quite correct." England glanced away from him. "They would simply attend the meeting. Maybe send a card. It's fine though."

"It isn't fine!" The words came out angry. England looked at him sharply, face pinching in confusion. Hong Kong looked at the ground. "I apologize for my outburst, I just...if it was you, I would be here." You'd have me, he wanted to say. You'll always have me. You don't need the others.

"Thank-you." The words made him look up. England was smiling at him and his breath caught in his throat. "It's nice to know somebody would be."

And the moment was perfect, because he was looking at him - only at him - and he was smiling. And that was exactly how it should be. Perfect. And the next moment, it was ruined.

"E-England." The nation at the doorway almost seemed transparent to him for a moment.

"Canada." England nodded. "Is the meeting over already?"

"Germany called for a break, and I thought I'd see if there was any news."

And England wasn't looking at him anymore, he was striding past him to the intruder by the doorway. And the anger was coiling in his stomach, and he wanted to scream and thrash. He wanted to wrap his fingers around that phantom neck and twist til it broke. Grab his jaw, and pull...pull...pull until it snapped. How dare he! How dare he!

"He's still inside. The doctor said he'd come when there was news." England told him.

"I see. Did you want to hear about the meeting?"

Hong Kong could feel blood oozing down his palm, and his eyes glowered at the man in the doorway. Another selfish little ex-colony wanting England's attention when he didn't deserve it. Distracting him, pretending to care. Liar. He would have to be punished as well. He drew his hands together under the sleeves before the blood could drip on the floor.

* * *

><p>There'd been whispers throughout the day. Before the meeting, after the meeting; during the meeting. Germany had tried to put a stop to it, but China could hear the whispers. Three incidents. All of the victims connected to England. A part of him wanted to be pleased by the other nation's misfortune. But...<p>

"It's unfortunate, da?" Russia smiled at him. Well, Russia always smiled, so that was nothing new. The meeting was over and he was collecting his papers, and even though it was all anyone had talked about all day, he wasn't positive it was what Russia was talking about. "England's children." The other nation had prompted when he'd only looked at him quizzically.

And that was the breaking point. Because Russia had called them his children, and China knew - knew too well - what it was like for your children to get hurt. Even if they broke away. Even if they refuted you. Even if one caused the pain of the other. "Strange accidents, aru."

And Russia had smiled, but it was a colder smile. "Once is an accident, twice a coincidence, three times..." He left the thought hanging.

"Aru! Russia, you'll spread panic, aru."

"Hm." The wintry nation seemed to consider this. "Panic is good if controlled. It makes people more careful, da?"

"This isn't controlled, aru." The other nations were still whispering. Sealand, England. Seychelles, England. Australia, England. England. England. England. China scowled. "England wouldn't hurt his children, aru."

"They're young, they can't understand. In time, they will. First they will gain, and then they will lose. And then they'll know the pain, da?" Russia smiled. "Until then..."

Until then, the question was unspoken between them, who would comfort England? "I'm the oldest, aru."

"Da." And if he didn't know any better, he'd think that smile was just a little bit warmer than normal.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't find him until that evening. On the roof of the hotel, clothed in a black robe, runes strewn in front of him on the cement. From his frown, whatever they were saying wasn't good.<p>

"Perhaps the conference is cursed, aru."

England was startled, then settled for frowning at him. "The runes say it isn't."

China nodded, looking at the stones on the ground and vaguely remembering him using them before. It seemed like ages ago now, in this modern world of electricity and science. The robe was a strange site among concrete walls and power lines, with a rusty air conditioning unit humming to one side. But, really, it had only been a hundred years, hadn't it? Last time he'd seen him consult the runes for answers? Not so long, then. Not by their standards.

"It you're going to say something mocking, do get it over with." He swept the stones back into a drawstring pouch. It looked old. It probably was. His posture was stiff as he rose, waiting.

China shook his head. "I am too old to mock simply because I don't understand, aru."

"But not too old to make false accusations."

China winced. "I...may have made a mistake, aru." England snorted in disbelief. He paced to the edge of the roof to look out over the city. After a moment China followed him. "The birds may leave the nest, but it doesn't stop the parents from caring, aru."

If possible, England's posture stiffened more at his words. For a moment it seemed like he might ignore him, then he leaned forward onto the wall - and the tension eased somewhat. "If it was Korea, Taiwan, and Japan in there...what would you do?"

"Determine if what occurred were accidents first, aru."

England's hands toyed with the drawstring pouch, his gaze was thoughtful. "And if you had reason to believe otherwise?"

"Then I would find who had hurt them, ahen."

Usually he used the suffix to emphasis the bad blood between them. England had a feeling this was a reminder of something different. A reminder that the two of them were not idealistic or innocent like the younger nations. Their hands were stained long ago. "If someone did hurt them..." He left the thought hanging.

For a moment they were silent, then China broke it. "Aiyah! I'm beginning to understand why mother birds push their young out of the nest, aru. If you don't, they just come back to roost and make you feel responsible for them, and cause a ruckus, aru."

For a moment, England's lips quirked at the outburst, but he quickly grew thoughtful again. "I never did get the hang of pushing them out in the first place."

China leaned against the roof wall as well. "I suppose I never did either, aru. Maybe next millennium we'll get it down...ahen."

England only made a noise that could have been agreement, before they focused on the city below. Neither said anything more, but neither made any movement to end the peaceful moment of companionship.

* * *

><p>Someone was knocking at his hotel room door. Canada would like to have said this was a normal occurrence, but the truth was it wasn't. Even more surprising was who was outside of it. "Hong Kong?"<p>

Hong Kong had a bucket of fireworks, and he shuffled nervously. "Um...you're..." He paused, as if losing the name.

"Canada." The nation sighed resignedly. "Is everything alright?"

Hong Kong glanced behind him, and he almost seemed nervous. "Can I come in?"

He really couldn't see any reason why not, even if the visit was surprising. "Come on in." He stepped back. Hong Kong closed and locked the door, which made him blink. "Hong Kong, why did you-"

"I thought I might be being followed." He confessed.

"Um...okay." Canada wasn't sure what to make of that. It could have been harmless, but with recent incidents weighing on everyone's mind, it was hard to take it that way. "Why-"

"I'm missing fireworks." He held up the bucket, before setting it down. "I think someone stole them."

"Why would...oh..." Canada's eyes widened. Hong Kong nodded, his eyes seemed grim, at least that's what he supposed the look was. Something about it seemed slightly off though. "You think this is connected to Australia."

"I know it is."

"We need to call someone." Canada turned to head toward the phone. The next moment the world exploded in pain as something slammed into the back of his head. The shattering of glass told him it was the lamp. Stumbling forward, he caught the nearest chair - vision swimming with black.

"You had to interrupt. Had to get attention for yourself." Hong Kong's voice was dark.

Canada tried to twist away, since it sounded too close - but he was hit again - this time in the side. Glass sliced the side of his shirt - sliced his skin. The broken lamp. He hit the floor rolling, coming to one knee, hand pressed to his side. "Hong Kong..."

Hong Kong threw the lamp away, glaring at him. "You're just like the others, pretending to care about him. But you only care about yourself."

"Maple leaf." Canada breathed under his breath. "When you say the others..."

"Sealand...Seychelles...Australia...they were bad children. They weren't nice to Daddy."

"England..." Canada understood. His head was burning, he was certain the lamp had cut it. His hand was slowly getting covered in blood from his side as well.

"Everything was perfect earlier, and you interrupted. You had to steal his attention away from me!"

Grabbing up the chair, he ran forward, but Canada caught it. The two struggled with it, until Hong Kong gave a sharp twist to one leg, snapping it off. Canada through the chair away, but the island nation slammed the wood onto his leg. Pain exploded again, and he heard the sickening snap of bone. He crumpled to the ground - arm swinging forward - but Hong Kong had dodged to the side. His foot slammed into his face, and he felt his nose break as the kick sent him into the wall.

"You wanted attention, then I'll let you have it. Everyone will be talking about you."

He tried to struggle to his feet, the words chilling him to the bone - but he was slammed in the back of the head again - feeling glass shards digging into his torn scalp from the blow. The pain was too much, and consciousness slipped away from him.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long time between updates. Since the story is written, I have no excuse for not taking the time to spellcheck and put it up. (Though in my defense I've had a very busy set of months RL with lots of changes.) I will strive to update once a week to get this fic posted.<p>

So, now poor Canada has become Hong Kong's victim. Who might be next? (Well, we all know China will be eventually, but we're not quite there yet.)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Good Son  
>Part Six<strong>

* * *

><p>America stared blankly at the white bear seated in front of the meeting room doors. The bear stared back, equally as blank. After a few moments of the useless staring contest, America opened the door to let himself and the polar bear inside. "Hey, Canada! You forgot your bear!" He shouted, then paused to whisper to the bear. "That's his name, right? Canada?"<p>

"Who?" The bear asked.

"Nevermind." America paused, though, when he noticed his fellow North American nation wasn't in sight. "Um...okay. Hey! Anyone seen Canada!"

The replies were mixed with "No," and "Who?", and "Pipe down!" He was pretty sure the last one was either Southern Italy or Prussia, and wondered briefly how so many non-nations always ended up at the nation meetings. His contemplation on the subject lasted 0.005 seconds, or roughly the amount of time it took to think the thought and dismiss it.

As the nations began to gather, he was strangely bothered by Canada's absence, even though he rarely noted him when he was there. It was as if his absence made him more noticeable. Or it could have been the fact that the bear was sitting in his seat, paws on the table. Like a representative of...the nation of bears. Or something. And the more he thought about it, the more he was certain that bears didn't constitute a nation, though they might be able to constitute as citizens. But then they'd belong to their respective nations and should be represented by them, not vice versa. If the bear was allowed to sit in Canada's place, who knew what might happen next?

Maybe Prussia's bird might want a spot, or maybe Iceland's penguin. Iceland was the one with the penguin, right? And didn't polar bears eat penguins? So if the polar bears and penguins got spots, then it could even cause an international incident. Maybe they'd even start World War Three, who knows? It was clearly his duty as the hero to put a stop to this before it even began. He wasn't unnerved at all about the fact the nation was missing given what had happened to the three in the hospital. Hero's did not get unnerved.

"If we're ready to begin the meeting-" Germany began.

"Hold it! We have an issue!" America stood up. "Canada's not here."

There were a few blank stares, but others began to catch on. Germany frowned. "Perhaps he is simply late."

"So why is his bear here?"

Whispers began around the room.

"Canada is missing?"

"Who?"

"Wasn't he an English colony once?"

"Another attack?"

Germany scowled at the area where the last whisper had come from. "There has been no attacks." He stressed. "There have been three regrettable accidents, nothing more."

"You say that, but even you have to agree that three such incidents so close together appears suspicious." India stood up, a frown marring his face.

"If there were similarities, perhaps. But how does falling off a building compare with a drug overdose? Or either with failure to follow safety procedures with firecrackers? There is nothing to connect them."

India glanced at England briefly. "There is no connection between the occurrences, but in an investigation, is it not also connections between people that must be assessed?"

"Aside from English roots, Seychelles has French, aru." China suddenly spoke up. "As does Canada, aru."

"Are you suggesting I am suspect?" France glanced over at the Asian nation.

"I am pointing out how flimsy the connection is, aru. One could also say that both Seychelles and Sealand were islands, aru."

"Sealand was a seafort, not an island." India corrected.

"Artificial Island, aru." China shot back.

"Enough!" Germany cut in. "There is not enough evidence to support any kind of case against anyone."

"Um...about Canada..." America spoke up.

"Yes, where is he?" India demanded. "If there has been another incident, we all deserve to know."

Germany gritted his teeth. "America?"

"Um..yah?"

"Do you know Canada's hotel room number?"

"Yah, I do. Why don't I pop over there and-"

"No." England stood up, startling the gathered nations as he'd been rather silent in the face of the growing arguments. "Since questions have been raised about this being another incident, I think a group of us should go."

Germany muttered something about absolutely nothing being done this conference, but he gave a nod to the older nation. "Fine, a group of us will go. Who volunteers?"

* * *

><p>The group was tense as the last of them disembarked off the elevator where the others had been waiting for them. The hotel staff glanced at the gathering as they passed, but said nothing. They knew their visitors were important, and were under strict orders not to interfere with their comings and goings.<p>

"So...this way." America took the lead. Everything seemed to be being blown out of proportion, and Canada's continued absence was eating away at his last nerve. Nobody even responded to his words, and the tension in the hallway seemed like it could be cut with a knife. He was carrying Canada's bear and resisted the urge to hug the furry creature close the way he'd seen the other nation do before. That would definitely be unheroic. "It should be right...here..." The door was slightly ajar and the others glanced nervously at each other. The bear squirmed in his arm, and America let him down, it disappeared into the room - pushing the door more open as he went. Seeing the others still hanging back, he stepped forward to push the door open all the way. "Hey, Canada!"

Canada wasn't in the room, but nothing seemed disturbed, aside from seeming recently cleaned, but America scratched that off to the cleaning crew. The bear seemed to be pawing at a section of rug, but there wasn't anything there that he could see. As the nations filed in behind him, he scratched his head. "He's not here." He offered.

Germany frowned. "Something seems off."

"Yah, that lamp and chair don't match the decor at all." Poland volunteered.

"I don't think that's what Germany meant, Poland." Lithuania put in.

"Well, it's bothering me." The blonde shrugged.

"Fireworks." India stepped forward. On the ground near the lamp Poland had complained about was a bucket of fireworks. "Why would he have fireworks?" He glanced at the other nations.

America paused, then gave a short laugh. "Well, it's not like they're illegal-"

"Well, what have we got here?" Prussia stepped over to the table as well, picking up a few plastic packets. "I'd say this doesn't look legal."

The nations began to whisper as Germany stepped over to take possession of the packets. America heard someone say something about the attacks, and his eyes widened. "Come on, you guys don't actually believe Canada was to blame for the attacks, do you? I mean...Canada?"

"Was it not Canada you ran into, France?" India asked. "After Seychelles was attacked?"

"...it was, but..." France trailed off.

"Hey, there wasn't an attack, remember?" America growled.

"Um...there's something else." Finland was by a different desk. As the nations gathered around him, they saw what he was looking at - a set of notes from the conference was sitting out.

"Mon dieu..." France whispered.

"Those are not Canada's, aru?" China glanced at the other nations.

"No." England said quietly. "Those are Seychelles's."

Hong Kong could hear a lot of shouting and arguing, but no distinct words, as he waited outside of the conference room. The evidence he'd planted seemed to have the nations in an uproar. He felt rather pleased with his latest efforts. But now what he needed was to see England. He would be disturbed by the evidence, though not necessarily convinced by it. He could tip that scale; knew just how to do it. England would want to be alone, but he would offer his ear; his support. Perhaps he'd spend the entire evening with him. They could share tea, and maybe he'd smile at him - the way he did in the hospital...

He was so lost in his daydream, he almost missed the meeting being let out. The others exited first, and he could hear them whispering about the attacks. No one was calling them accidents anymore. He heard Canada's name several times. America stormed out alone - looking angry. But though he waited a long time neither England or China appeared. He frowned, heading towards the conference room, and nearly ran right into Russia.

The northern nation gave him a cold smile, and purposefully blocked his path. "Hong Kong is it?"

"That's me."

"You should head back to the hotel as well. Everyone is leaving."

Hong Kong stared at him. "I was waiting...waiting for Shifu." He'd almost said who he was truly waiting for, but caught himself. He wondered if he'd said too much, though, because Russia was smiling coldly at him again.

"You should go back alone tonight. England is upset. You understand the reason why, da?" He could only nod, and Russia's smile seemed warmer. "Then you understand that China is the best company for him right now? This is good."

He was too startled to argue against the hand on his shoulder as he was pushed gently away from the conference room by the larger nation. He quickly found himself in the lobby, with Russia bidding him farewell. And telling him if he felt lonely, he could feel free to come be one with him for awhile. He stood there for a long time, too confused to do much else but stare at the empty place where Russia had been.

China? China hated England. Everyone knew that. Why would he be spending time with him? Japan, maybe. France? Another possibility. China? He was drawn out of his thoughts by the two most familiar voices in the world to him, and swiftly slid around to hide in the shadows of a side hallway.

China and England entered the lobby together, faces serious as they whispered too low for him to hear. China stepped forward to open the door for the other. As England stepped through, the eldest nation had one of his usual smiles on his face. "You'll feel better after some tea, aru." He expected him to shut the door, but instead he followed him outside. Hong Kong could only stare after them.

He felt as if he'd been drenched in ice water, his happy daydreams melting away and leaving him cold. The cold was replaced with a familiar fury, and he felt his hands clench tightly under his sleeves again. With a cry of rage he turned to pick up a chair, bringing it down to smash the glass table in the lobby to pieces. The mirror on the wall came next, along with a nearby potted plant.

"sir! Sir!" A security guard ran up to him. Hong Kong drove a kick into his stomach - and the man was thrown back into the nearest wall - his head making a sickening crack as it hit the hard surface. A nation might have survived the blow, but the guard only slumped to the ground - head tilted at an odd angle. Hong Kong threw the chair away from him, turning back to the door - but neither nation was visible anymore.

"Oh, no you don't, Shifu...oh, no, you don't." He hissed through his teeth. "Daddy is mine."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>I think whatever was left of Hong Kong's sanity just bit the dust...<p>

When I originally wrote this there was no canon India that I was aware of, so I wrote India as a girl. While fixing spelling errors and such, I also decided to go ahead and change India over into his canon self as well. Hopefully he doesn't seem out of character. (Though we haven't seen much of his character, so I think the few lines he does have are okay.) I didn't address what happened to Canada this chapter either, did I? Hmm...guess I'll let you all stew on that a little while longer. I had to set up Hong Kong framing him first. It's all to move the plot toward it's (hopefully) exciting conclusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Good Son**  
><strong>Part Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Canada could see a window from where he was chained to a pipe leading deep into the ground. He'd tried to break both chains and pipe earlier, but his attempts had failed - only leaving him even more fatigued and in pain than before. He'd dozed once or twice, despite the hard concrete under him, but he felt no more rested for it. A lack of consciousness was a very different thing than actual sleep. He had no idea how long he'd truly been unconscious to begin with. If the daylight he'd awakened to, and was now fading, was the day after he'd been attacked or a few days afterwards. Had anyone even noticed he was missing yet? The thought that they might not have was depressing, but possible. With his failure to rescue himself so far, that did nothing to brighten his aspect of the future, or his general mood.<p>

The broken lamp and chair from his hotel room was on the floor - chunks of glass and wood. He had the absurd thought that the hotel might charge him for the broken items, before deciding it was the least of his concerns. He frowned at the pile, wondering if the solution to his escape lay somewhere in it. Maybe with a nail he could pick the lock to his chains? It seemed unlikely, but possible. They were out of reach of his hands, so he spent several long minutes trying to reach them with his feet, getting little but aching muscles for the effort.

Night had fallen completely, filling the room with almost complete darkness, only the scant light from the window providing any illumination. And even that was little more than a sliver of grey in black. He felt exhausted, every muscle aching - the pain in his head reminding him that there was probably still glass shards embedded inside of it. He found himself thinking how England had been known for being able to escape any cell during the great wars, and wondering why he'd never asked his ex-caretaker to teach him some of his techniques. He could sure have used them now.

England. He felt a chill run down his spine. Hong Kong was obsessed with him. That much he'd gotten from their conversation before the smaller nation had pretty much handed him his ass. And damn, when - not if, when - he got out of this, America was never going to let him live that one down. The blood loss was probably affecting his thinking, his thoughts were getting a little jumbled. He was surprised Hong Kong hadn't attacked America first, as he'd always seemed to have England's favor. Maybe he knew he didn't stand a chance against the other's strength? Or was all this part of some twisted plan only Hong Kong understood?

Someone needed to warn England and the other ex-colonies, and as he was the only one awake who knew what was going on, that someone was him. Taking a deep breath, he renewed his efforts to reach the broken items on the floor.

* * *

><p>China pulled a white pillow in the shape of a cat face over his head when his phone rang. He didn't care who it was, they could leave a message. Someone picked up the call, and he gave a contented sigh before he realized two things. One, nobody should have been there to pick up the call. Two, that wasn't his ringtone.<p>

"Germany, is something wrong? It's rather early."

England's voice. China's confusion slid away. Of course, the disappearance of Canada - and the quiet nation's possible involvement in the attacks - had upset England. After a few quiet words in the conference center, he'd brought the other nation back to his hotel room. They'd had tea and simply reminisced about past times with their ex-colonies. Family. That was something neither could fault each other on. Or perhaps, in the end, it was both of their greatest faults.

"You mean another nation was-? A human, I see. Any idea what happened? Was it a break in?"

China frowned at that. He forced himself to get up, setting the cat pillow back on the bed and heading to the bedroom door. England had slept on the couch in the entrance room.

"No signs of a break in? Does the building have security cameras? Yes, I understand. I would like it if you kept me informed. Thank-you." England hung up, staring off into space for a moment.

"What did Germany want, aru?"

England stiffened at his voice, the only outward sign of the fact he'd startled him. He glanced over at the other nations and sighed. "There won't be a meeting today, the conference is on hold. A security guard at the conference center was found dead this morning."

China frowned, thoughtful. "And there is a connection between that and the attacks, aru?"

"Germany isn't ruling anything out right now. Everything is suspect."

"Everything and everyone, aru."

"As you say."

"what will you do instead, aru?"

"I think I'll visit the others at the hospital. Spend the day with them. Maybe there's been some improvement."

"It will be good for you, aru. If you need to talk again-" His cellphone rang, a childlike tune that sang through the room.

"That will probably be Germany telling you the conference is canceled." England noted. "I best be on my way."

China picked up the phone. "Germany, one moment aru." He covered the mouthpiece. "En-"

"Thank-you." The bow was formal, but the gratitude in his eyes was warmer.

"Mei Guanxi." China murmured, smiling slightly as England exited. Remembering his phone he turned back to it. "Aiyah, Germany, it's early, aru!" He whined purposefully. The younger ones would worry if whining made them sound childish. But you were only young once, and he'd stopped being young a few millennia ago. whining without caring if he was called childish wasn't just a privilege. It was his right.

* * *

><p>England had noted attempts by hospitals to not be so stark as they'd once been. Additions of colored drapes in doorways and windows; couches where there'd once been hard chairs; pictures on the walls. Attempts to make them seem more home-like for those staying in them for longer periods of time. He wondered if it actually worked for their people, because it never worked for him. The touches just seemed even more alien and out of place in the cold halls and white washed rooms. Attempting and failing to hide that it was a place filled with desperation and death more often than hope and life.<p>

Finland and Sweden were with Sealand still. The sea fort looked no better, but he also looked no worse. Small comforts. Seychelles looked as though she was sleeping, no physical injuries to show for her ongoing battle. Just the slightly erratic heartbeat on the monitor. He sat with her a short time. He'd made a copy of his notes from the meeting for her the first day she'd been unconscious. But there'd been no notes to take from the previous days meeting. The usual agenda had been thrown aside. Replaced by escalating arguments over the attacks and the prospect that Canada had orchestrated them.

"Non changement?"

"None." England would normally have bitten back at France that if he wanted an answer he could speak english to him. He wasn't certain if he was just too tired, or was just feeling sympathetic. Seychelles had been the other european nation's colony too. He seemed to be feeling a good deal of empathy with old enemies about that lately. It was getting eerie.

"Les autres?"

"Sealand's the same. I'm checking on Australia next."

"Of Canada, there has been no news."

"So I've heard."

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't know what to believe right now."

"It seemed almost...too perfect. Everything in plain sight." France moved forward to lean against the wall by Seychelles's bedside.

"The thought had crossed my mind." England admitted. "But we did barge in. Perhaps he'd planned on hiding it, and we got there first."

For a long minute there was only the beeping from Seychelles's monitor.

"Je ne le crois pas."

"Then you think he's become a victim now as well?" England kept his eyes on Seychelles's face. "Would you really prefer that?"

"That is a question I am not sure I know the answer to."

"Neither do I." England pushed off the chair and headed for the door. "You're still an annoying, perverted frog, by the way." The insult had little bite to it.

"And you are still an uncouth cretin." France offered in return, both of them finding some refuge in the exchange of insults. Even half-hearted as it was.

England let the colored curtain fall against the white wall again as he exited the room.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>I think my fic just had a FRUK moment, and I can't explain that. Because I don't even ship them. I also didn't translate France's French, but what he says is pretty easy to guess, and it was all google translated anyhow because I don't speak French.<p>

Canada is alive! (C'mon, you guys really thought I'd kill him? I'm not that mean yet!) But will he be able to escape and warn the others? What about the death of the security guard - will Germany's investigation into it lead them to Hong Kong? We're reaching the climax, so please keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Good Son  
><strong>**Part Eight**

* * *

><p>To say America was upset would be an understatement. The truth was, he'd been willing to pass the first two incidents off as accidents. Australia had been harder for him to ignore, but there was still the chance it had been a mistake - the other nation had always been a dare devil. But with Canada's disappearance - and, yes, it was a disappearance, he could feel a familiar sense of paranoia creeping through him. He didn't care about reports, fireworks, or drugs - there was no way Canada had hurt anyone. He knew his neighbor and brother, he told himself. Admittedly, not as well as he probably should, but better than others. Most of them couldn't have told you his name before, but now they were throwing it around like a hot potato.<p>

He needed to talk to someone who'd be sensible about this! And if there was one person he could always count on to be sensible, it was England. There'd been no answer at his room, which was what had led him to the hospital. He'd just reached the wing where the three nations were under observation, when he heard the voice he was looking for.

"...someone to talk to." England was saying.

"But...Shifu?" Hong Kong stood next to him, gazing quietly at the older nation.

England seemed slightly embarrassed by the question. "It's something you have to be old enough to understand. Someday, maybe-"

"Who says I can't understand?" Hong Kong's voice got harsher. "Shifu?"

England offered him a weary smile. "I'm not saying you wouldn't have been a sympathetic ear. But you've never had a colony, Hong Kong. We've had our differences, but this is something he can understand in a way another can't."

"Another? Or just me?"

Something in the way Hong Kong was speaking bothered him. Though he'd usually break right into the conversation - after all he had something important to talk to England about! - America found himself hesitating in the doorway, watching.

"Any of the younger nations, I'm not singling you out." England patted his shoulder gently. "Especially now, with Canada missing..."

"Canada is the one to blame though, why does he count?" Hong Kong's face darkened even more.

When his ex-caretaker hesitated, America couldn't stay silent anymore. "Hey! You can't prove that!"

England looked startled to see him, but Hong Kong's look was downright venomous. It bothered him, like the tone he'd used earlier. He found himself watching the other nation suspiciously. "America, when did you get here?" England asked him, but he ignored him - marching up to Hong Kong determinedly.

"You can't prove Canada did anything. Saying he did is slander unless you can back it up!"

Even though he was towering over the other, Hong Kong didn't back down. "The evidence speaks for itself."

"The evidence is circumstantial! So he had those things, it doesn't mean he used them on the others!"

"With what's happened, the other nations certainly aren't simply dismissing it. And suddenly disappearing certainly seems suspicious."

"He's innocent until he's proven guilty." America growled.

"And who is the judge of that? You?" Hong Kong folded his arms together in his sleeves. "Your people have a lot of drug problems, how do we know you're not in this with him?"

"You-!"

"Enough!" England broke in. "Both of you stop, this isn't helping anyone. America, there is evidence against Canada - you can't deny that. But it isn't positive proof, Hong Kong. Right now nobody knows the truth."

Something flashed in Hong Kong's eyes. "You didn't hear him the other day when he was in here."

"Who?"

"Canada." Hong Kong replied. "I heard him say something about all the attention the others' were getting. And how nobody ever paid attention to him." The words seemed to disturb England, and the older nation looked away. America shot a glare at Hong Kong, but the other was smirking at him. "That certainly sounds suspicious, don't you think?"

"Nobody said he was an angel. Everybody thinks something selfish now and again-" America began.

"But not everybody says it, especially about someone who's been so badly injured. It sounds guilty."

"You're lying." He growled, positive it was the truth. Something about the way the other was acting. How his words seemed aimed at adding to England's doubts about Canada.

"Enough!" For the second time England broke in. "If Hong Kong says he said that, then I believe him."

The smug look Hong Kong shot him was like nails down a chalkboard. "But, England-!"

"I'm not saying I believe Canada is guilty, but..." The other closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "We don't know he's innocent either. Now, I'm going to sit with Australia for awhile. Did either of you want to join me?"

"There's something I need to do." Hong Kong excused himself. He stepped inbetween England and him, though, and America was certain it was on purpose. "England, I...if you want someone to talk to, please think of me."

"That's kind of you, Hong Kong, really. But I think I'll be fine now."

"I see..." Hong Kong's tone seemed flat. "I'll be going then." He glanced back once more at America before heading for the door.

"Did you plan on staying?" England asked him, and America realized he'd been watching Hong Kong's departing form.

Something was bothering him about how the asian island had acted. Badly. He forced a smile, though, as he turned to England. "Actually, I just remembered - there's something I really need to do right now! But I'll definitely be by later! And if anybody needs a Hero - you have my number!" He gave him a thumbs up.

England seemed to only shake his head in resignation. "Don't know why you came here to begin with, then, you git." He muttered before he turned to enter Australia's hospital room.

America refrained from answering, turning instead to follow Hong Kong's path out the door. Something about the entire conversation wasn't adding up, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>China sighed as he studied the computer in front of him. With the meeting post-poned at least, and canceled at most, there was little for him to do. True, he could catch up on some of the work already piling back home. But the meetings usually provided a welcome reprieve from that, even if they'd all deny it and would usually complain how useless the meetings were. That's what they should be doing right now. Sitting around the conference table complaining about nothing getting done.<p>

The door opened, and he glanced back with a frown that eased when he saw Hong Kong enter the room. He'd given the other a spare key in case he needed anything during the conference. He'd seemed to take it that meant he could use his room for a store room, and had several containers, including boxes of firecrackers, piled in the corner.

"Good morning, Shifu." He greeted, before going over to the containers. Apparently more interested in what he had in them than the room's other occupants.

China resisted the urge to groan over the lack of respect that showed. He had the urge to call England to complain about it, and found himself smiling. Despite the situation that had led them there, he found himself enjoying the time he was spending with the older nation.

"You left the conference with England last night."

China wasn't sure if he was fully surprised by the words, but something about Hong Kong's tone sounded tense. "I asked Russia to tell you I would, aru. Did you spend the evening with him, aru?"

"Russia? Of course not. He's your friend, not mine."

China frowned again, glancing at the younger nation, but he still seemed engrossed in whatever he was doing. "I suppose you don't know each other very well, aru."

"What did you talk about?"

"Aiyah, don't be nosey, aru." China turned back to his computer.

"He spent all night here...with you...do you suppose these walls are sound proof?"

China didn't glance over his shoulder. "England needed company last night, aru. And why-" His sentence was cut off by a loud bang, which made him jump to his feet. But Hong Kong had only set off a small firework in the corner of the room. "Don't do that, aru! The hotel made us pay for the carpet last time, aru!"

"It's too light to see them." Ignoring him, Hong Kong wandered over to the drapes, drawing one after another shut - sending the room into darkness.

"Aiyah! Kids, aru!" China picked up his hotel room phone when it rang. "Ni hao, C-" He cut off when the person on the line overroad him, wincing slightly. "It is nothing to be concerned about, aru. Just...a test of something for the conference, aru." The person spoke some more, and the older nation sighed. "I'm sure there won't be damages, aru." He winced when another bang came from the corner of the room, followed by a flash of light. "We won't test long, aru...any damages, aru. Xie-xie." He hung up the phone with a scowl. "Hong Kong!"

The phone exploded next to him when a firework hit it. China hissed as he was thrown to the ground, small pieces of debris hitting him, small flames making slight scorches on his robes. "Hong Kong- aiyah!" Pain exploded in his leg, and with a start he recognized the cold feeling of a knife as it sliced through skin and muscle. He kicked with his good leg, and hurt a grunt as his attacker was thrown back. He rolled to the side, gaining his feet, expecting some stranger to be in the room.

The sight of a stranger, he decided, would have been welcome. Instead Hong Kong was gaining his feet, blood dripping from the knife in his hand. "Hong Kong, aru?"

* * *

><p>The hospital room was too quiet. England usually liked quiet, but the fact was he never acquainted Australia with quiet. Though he knew from experience the nation could be, but it wasn't what he considered normal. And at that moment he wanted normal. He wanted nothing more than Sealand to come storming down the hall, proclaiming he was a nation, while Seychelles drew fish all over the margins of the notes he'd carefully copied for her. And Australia's booming laugh should have been there, accompanying the whole mess.<p>

There was a cup of cold tea on the stand next to him, barely touched. Not that the hospital tea had tasted very good, or very like tea at all really, but he'd drunken it before, so the full cup said a lot for his state of mind. He ran his hands through his hair, and for a moment didn't pay any attention to the groan - thinking it had come from he himself. It was the second one that had his head snapping up.

One of Australia's hands had risen to his head, and he groaned again. England was on his feet beside him in an instant. "Australia!"

The other nation groaned. "England, I'm not deaf, mate..." His voice was rough from lack of moisture and groggy from the drugs. "I feel like hell. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Australia."

"Explains the ceiling, I didn't think the hotel's was white." His voice cracked, and England grabbed up his tea cup.

"I have tea, do you want water?"

"Want anything wet." He tried to push himself up, but sank back down with a groan. "What hit me?"

England put an arm around his shoulders, helping the younger nation raise himself up enough to take a sip from his cup. "An entire bucket of fireworks, you idiot. What happened?"

Australia grimaced as he swallowed. "Nasty stuff. Definitely hospital fare. What do you mean a bucket of fireworks?" He stared blankly ahead for a moment, before groaning. "Hong Kong. Must have had one backwards or something. Everything seemed fine and then-"

"Hong Kong?" England interrupted.

"Yah, said he had some new fireworks to test...England?"

Fireworks. Opium. The argument earlier with America. England pressed the call button, rising to his feet. "I have to go, let the doctor's look you over. For once, don't raise a fuss!"

"England, mate, what's going on-?"

"Australia, it was no accident. Hong Kong set the fireworks off on purpose."

"B-but why the hell-?" Australia began.

"I'll have to ask him, won't I?" England returned, disappearing through the curtain.

"Hold on a minute, England. England!"

But the other nation was already gone.

* * *

><p>China had a list. Not an official list of course, but it was still a list. He'd started it a few centuries ago when it seemed that a few of his family members had an avid interest in his life. And not in a good sense either. Various names had occupied the number one spot over the years. Not once had Hong Kong occupied it, though. It looked like his list was past due for revision. "Hong Kong, I really think you need to put down the knife aru." Despite the blood soaking his pant leg, he managed to dodge the explosion to his left. "And the firecrackers aru!"<p>

"Firecrackers are so pretty, aren't they? All light, and noise, and sound. And then nothing. Have you ever wanted to be a firecracker, Shifu?"

The list definitely needed revised. And some fast thinking needed to be done. Who'd have thought that in a modern era of guns and weapons of mass destruction that his greatest threat would be a knife and a fistful of firecrackers? The irony was not lost on him. "I do not like firecrackers that much...Korea invented them after all, aru."

Hong Kong chuckled at the joke. "If he heard you say that, even in a jest, he'd be thrilled. But I'm not jesting."

The firecracker was too close, even though he dodged it the sparks burned his skin. "What are you trying to accomplish, aru?"

"It's really simple, Shifu. You should know, because you wrote it." When the other nation didn't respond, Hong Kong smiled a cold smile before elaborating. "Kill one to warn a hundred."

China dodged another firework, and nearly missed that it was a faint. He brought his arm up in time to block the blow to his chest, but the knife dug through skin and muscle until it hit bone. "Aru!" Tears of pain blurred his vision. Ignoring the pain in his leg he used it to kick blindly at his attacker. A grunt of pain told him the attack had not missed, though. He ripped his arm free of the knife, placing a safer distance between them as he blinked through the tears to clear his sight. "What exactly is my death a warning about, aru?"

The kick had not been his best, but he was pleased by the pained expression on Hong Kong's face as he snapped the kneecap back into position. "You were too close to him. You...I never thought you were who I had to worry about. But suddenly you were too close, and I won't allow it!" He pointed the knife forward again.

"Too close to who, aru?"

Hong Kong lit another firecracker, and in the darkness around them the sparking light of the flame as it ate it's way slowly down the wick made him look all the more malevolent. "England. Nobody's allowed to be that close to Daddy but me..."

And as the events of the past week suddenly made all too disturbing sense to him, China realized the likelihood of escaping this encounter had just gotten frighteningly low.

_To Be Cotinued..._

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:And we're back to the beginning, but it's not over yet! Darn, it's always one shots or epics with me...<p>

Than-you so much for all the reviews! They really make my day everytime I see one.!

**_Salmon_**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Good Son**  
><strong>Part Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>America had followed Hong Kong to his room, but the other nation hadn't stayed there long. Instead, he'd reemerged and headed up the hallway almost instantly. He hesitated a bit longer, waiting until he was certain he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then he strolled up to the door casually - testing the door handle. Locked, of course. The hotel doors locked automatically. Still trying to look casual, he applied his strength to the doorknob, which gave way with a loud crack.<p>

"Oops." He said aloud, even though it had been his intention all along, and glanced over his shoulder one more time. Seeing no one still, he pushed inside passed the broken door. At first glance, the room looked disappointingly normal. He moved further in, spotting what looked like a map of the hotel on the desk. He was going to pass it by when he saw marks. Each nation's name was listed on the map, but England's room was circled and highlighted. It looked like his name was written in several different languages as well. For some reason that bothered him, and he studied the map some more. Noticing belatedly that there were lines through some of the rooms. Seychelles's; Australia's...Latvia's - which made him frown. Then he noted the "and Sealand" listed underneath.

"Got you." He picked up the sheet, pausing when he noted there were more underneath. He flipped through them, finding them to be maps of the conference center, and one to the lower rooms of the hotel - the staff only sections. One room was highlighted. "What do we have here?" Folding them up, he stuffed the papers in his jacket before continuing his search.

There were firecrackers, but Hong Kong always had firecrackers. It wouldn't be proof enough. Then he noted a glow coming from the closet door - which was slightly ajar. Approaching it carefully, he pushed the door over to one side, and found himself frozen.

On a small table in the closet, a small shrine had been built. Candles glittered softly, highlighting a variety of items on the table, and a picture of England in the center. Shaking himself out of his stupor, America knelt down, studying the contents of the shrine. A small brazier was to one side, and he recognized the granules waiting to be lit. Opium. A set of papers were under the picture, and with a glance he recognized them as England's from only a couple days ago. There was a pipe he was certain was England's; an embroidered handkerchief that looked distinctly like the island nation's handiwork, and a variety of other objects he didn't recognize right away - but was certain of the origin of. Chilled by the shrine he went to back away, when his eyes fell on one last thing. A small wooden soldier.

For a moment he could only stare again, before his hand almost moved on it's own - reaching out to snatch it up, studying the faded paint of the familiar toy. He was confused for a moment, until he remembered that Hong Kong had visited him at his house only a few months prior. Rising to his feet angrily, he yanked out the papers he'd placed inside his jacket and pulled the one with the highlighted hotel staff room to the top. "Let's see what else you're hiding."

* * *

><p>On the tv screen, a black and white film was playing of the Conference Center lobby. Hong Kong was standing in it, when he suddenly dodged into a hallway. England and China came by, exiting the building together. Hong Kong moved forward - staring after them for a minute. Then suddenly he whirled away to grab up a chair and bring it down on the glass lobby table. The table was smashed to pieces, but Hong Kong continue his rampage - smashing a mirror wall and a potted plant.<p>

The film showed a security guard run up to him, but the nation kicked him in the stomach - and the man was thrown back into the nearest wall. From the way the man slumped to the ground, it was obvious his neck had been broken, but Hong Kong did not even double check. Instead he threw the chair away from himself and turned back to the door. The film paused.

The small group of nations gathered in the Conference Center security office were quiet as Germany turned to face them. "Hong Kong killed the guard. And while it might be possible the incident is unconnected to the attack on the others-"

"Possible, but unlikely." India spoke up. "After all, he went crazy after seeing England with China."

"It does appear that England-san is somehow the trigger." Japan seconded, studying the screen.

"where are the others?" France asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"I left messages, but they have yet to arrive." Germany responded.

"Quite a coincidence, da?" Russia pointed out calmly from his seat.

France cursed softly, and turned to India. "Lend me your cellphone, mon cher, won't you?"

"Don't you have your own?" India frowned at the request.

"Oui. But Angleterre is less likely to ignore your call."

* * *

><p>Canada was dozing when the door opened. He paused for a moment, not certain whether to open his eyes or not. When he felt something hit the floor next to him, he opted to keep his eyes purposefully shut. Then pressure was applied to his broken leg. With a gasp of pain, he gave up - eyes opening - his gaze falling on China, bleeding and seemingly consciousness.<p>

"Wake up." Hong Kong stood behind him, foot on his leg.

"You little-" He began, but gritted his teeth when more pressure was applied. He could feel as the bone shifted some more - tearing new wounds.

"It's almost time now." Hong Kong removed his foot and moved away. "There's just one more to take care of. And then it'll be your two's turn."

"Hong Kong, this isn't going to gain you what you want." Canada told him.

"It isn't about me." It sounded as if he was unwrapping something. "You wouldn't understand. It's about what's best for daddy."

"This isn't it."

Something old and familiar sounding came from behind him. A gun being cocked. An old one. Canada turned to stare at the musket pointing at him. "Don't tell me what's right for Daddy! What would you know? You left him like all the others."

"You left him too." Canada challenged.

The musket was pressed against his neck. "Shut up. Just be glad this isn't for you..."

"Who is it for?"

Hong Kong smirked, backing away. "Someone who will be here any minute. I'm going to finish something Daddy should have finished a long time ago."

Canada felt his stomach plummet as realization sunk in. Then he heard the footsteps approaching. He opened his mouth to shout out a warning, but Hong Kong delivered a kick to his stomach - expelling the air from his lungs. The footsteps stopped outside the doorway, and he tried to suck in his breath. "America..." He tried to get out, but it was little more than a strangled whisper as he struggled to retrieve the air back into his lungs.

From his position, though, he watched China's eyes pop open - apparently his unconsciousness was feigned. The door was kicked open. "America - watch out!" China gave a shout, followed swiftly by the thunder of the musket.

* * *

><p>England's original intention had been to go directly to Hong Kong. He'd opted, however, to stop by China's room first. Under the circumstances, he was probably the best back up he could ask for in facing down Hong Kong. When the nation didn't answer his door right away, he debated about continuing alone since it was possible the other was merely out. After a moment of debation, he scanned the length of the hallway before pulling a wire out of his sleeve. Watching over his shoulder to ensure no one came into view, he kept working. The door lock gave a satisfying click a moment later, and he pushed open the door. He was met by darkness, which made him frown. It was still daylight, and the room should have at least had some light coming in the windows.<p>

He moved forward cautiously, and felt glass crack under his feet. Slightly alarmed, he searched for the lamp, but found none. In the light filtering in from the doorway, the room was a complete disaster, and he could smell the lingering scent of smoke in the air. Throwing caution aside, he moved forward until he reached the curtains, spreading them to let light into the room. The first thing he saw was blood on the carpet, some of it still red enough to show that it was new.

His phone rang, and he yanked it out, glancing at the number. Still surveying the damaged room, he debated a moment before answering. "India, are you anywhere near China's room?"

"We are in the conference center, Angleterre. You need to come down. There's something you need to see."

"I don't have time for that right now, frog. And why do you have India's phone?"

"I guessed you would ignore my call."

"And you'd be right. Whatever's happening has to wait."

"It cannot wait. The guard at the center was killed by Hong Kong."

After speaking with Australia, he'd suspected as much. Still, hearing it was still slightly painful. "...I know."

"You do?"

"Australia's awake. He was with Hong Kong last."

"Angleterre, you need to come down here. There's more on this tape-"

"There's blood in China's room."

"." There was only silence from the phone line, prompting England to continue.

"I'm going to Hong Kong's. If you actually intend to be of any help-"

A sound broke his words, and train of thought. Loud and like a flashback to the past.

"Ce que c'etait?!"

"A musket. That was a musket." England abandoned China's room - heading toward the sound. "If you plan on being any help - get here."

* * *

><p>"Wait-" France scowled at the phone as he was hung up on. India and Japan exchanged a glance, then he grabbed his phone from the other nation and the two of them ran toward the door. "Mon Dieu, where are you-?"<p>

"England-san and China-san could be in danger." Japan said simply, then they were out the door.

"Enfants." France headed after them.

"France!" Germany stood up.

"Are you staying?" France glanced back at the other nation.

"I'm going to the hospital. We need a security attachment at that wing." Germany responded.

"Bonne chance."

"Viel Erfolg."

* * *

><p>America could not believe he was actually running away from Hong Kong, but as another bullet hit the wall beside him, he dodged into a side hall. Hong Kong with a musket, he reminded himself. Currently unarmed, he had to find an area that was better to fight the young man, or manage to reach the potential reinforcements of nations upstairs. Switzerland would definitely have a few guns of his own.<p>

"Let me tell you a story." Hong Kong's voice was cold. "About a little boy who had everything."

He swung around the corner, firing another shot - forcing America to dodge into another hallway - cursing the fact that two hundred years was too long to remember how many bullets the island should have at his disposal before having to reload.

"But he was spoiled and selfish, and wanted more. So he started a war."

"Hey, that's not how it went down!" He couldn't help but shout back.

"And he hurt the one person in the world who really cared for him. And he didn't care."

"Don't talk about things you don't know about!"

"I know about things you never will...I know about how he cried for you. And you just walked away. I know something he said one night to me. He said two thousand years ago a nation taught him never to trust other nations...and two hundred years ago another nation taught him the same lesson."

America's hands reached inside his jacket to curl around the toy soldier inside. For a moment he didn't reply. "None of this is your business!" He growled out; tried to judge how close the other was. If he could angle himself to grab the gun.

A staff member of the hotel - a maid pushing a cleaning cart - entered the hallway. Alfred tried to shoo her away, but she frowned at him.

"But it is. Because even when he's alone with me, he isn't alone with me like he should be. Just me. Just us - just like it should be!" Hong Kong whirled around the corner, firing. America reached out a moment too late - the maid's scream cut off as the bullet slammed into chest. Gargling on blood, she fell to the floor.

"You...killed her! You crazy bastard!" He charged forward, but Hong Kong neatly dodged. The maid lay dying or already dead on the floor and America realized with a sinking feeling that if he went upstairs where more people were, the other would not be bothered by killing whoever got in the way. Before Hong Kong could line up another shot, he spotted the doorway marked stairs and was through it. He had to make Hong Kong follow him somewhere others wouldn't be, then he could work on disarming him.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>A couple quick notes: You "miss" part of HK and China's fight if you're a little confused. China fakes being knocked out, which is why he is awake enough to shout his warning to America.<p>

My research said muskets had limited ammo. My reviewers informed me they had one shot. Sooo embarrassing. Um...too bad America can't remember that right now, huh? (And we'll put down his extra shots to being able to hide anything in those sleeves.)

One more piece to go. R&R please.

(Edit: Aspecial thanks to Kaya-chan90 for translating a much better sentence for Germany. I really need to get over my hate/love relationship with Google Translate and go elsewhere.)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Good Son**  
><strong>Part 10<strong>

* * *

><p>China had the chains unlocked and Canada was glad to be free, if even more determined that one of the older nations was going to teach him their escape tricks. He opened his mouth to speak, but China was up and limping for the door. "Get to safety, aru. Find a phone and call the others, aru."<p>

"Hey, wait - what are you going to do?" Canada's own injuries were aggravated as he stood, and the wave of pain and nausea nearly made him collapse back to the floor.

China's eyes were unreadable to the younger nation as he glanced back at him. "Get to safety, aru." With that he was gone.

Canada hesitated a moment, before forcing his own legs to limp forward. The pain was like the limb was being cut from the inside. He dragged the bad leg, using whatever he could reach to support his hops forward. Ignoring pain and good sense, he slowly followed China's fading footsteps.

* * *

><p>America had reached the roof of the hotel. Which, in retrospect, had not been his best plan. In his defense, planning when being chased around by a nation with a big gun was not an easy thing to do. He knew he had to prevent Hong Kong from being around others, though, and so the roof it was. The access door had been locked, but no match for his strength. Dodging to hide to one side of the staircase entrance, he tried to figure out which way Hong Kong would go.<p>

"There is no silver here: three hundred taels." Hong Kong almost sounded like he was singing. "Tell me, America...how do you think you can hide behind a door only you have the strength to break?"

Ignoring the other's taunts, America took a slight step away from the wall, trying to catch a glimpse of the door, to see when the other would emerge.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Canada? Don't you want to hear how I made him bleed?"

He sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth, but remained still. He realized his mistake belatedly when the musket bullet slammed through the flimsy shelter of the wall and into his side. Pain exploded as the bullet tore through flesh and muscle, the force of the blow crashing him onto his back. He felt the concrete roof top scrape his back up painfully, but still managed to drag himself to his feet. Hong Kong was just emerging, lining up another shot.

"I'd offer you last words...but nobody will hear them."

"Indulge me." He slid his gaze along the rooftop, hoping to spot a way out. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I'm the good son. I'm the one who loves Daddy the most. I'm the only one who deserves him." When America laughed in response, Hong Kong's eyes narrowed.

"You say you love him the most, but you only really love yourself."

The other nation's eyes narrowed, finger starting to indent the trigger. "Shut up!"

"You say you love him, but all you've been doing is making him miserable. Hurting the nations he cares about."

"They didn't deserve him!"

"And you do?"

"I do...I'm the good son. I deserve his love, his attention...it should all be mine. England is mine!"

"Hong Kong?" The third voice made Hong Kong turn - gun at the ready. Green eyes met him over the barrel.

"England." For a moment Hong Kong could only stare. Seeing his chance, America dodged forward. Hearing his feet on the pavement - Hong Kong whirled back, firing another shot.

"Hong Kong- No!" England dodged forward, knocking the aim off. The bullet slammed into America's shoulder - sending him flying again. His back cracked against edge of the building's wall. A cry escaped his lips as muscle bruised and bone crunched at the impact.

"Let go, I have to do this!" Hong Kong began to struggle against England's grip on the gun. "He should die for what he did to you! They should all die!"

"I don't want them to!"

Hong Kong's eyes widened, and he released the gun, stepping back. "But...but...how..."

"Hong Kong, I've always loved my colonies. No matter what. Even if they don't listen to me, or argue with me...even if they rebel. In the end, I still love them all."

America pushed himself up on his arms slightly, watching the exchange. "England..."

"But I...you can't..." Hong Kong repeated. "It was all for you. Everything I did - because you deserved better! How can you say this!" He began to laugh, stepping back. "It's not fair. No..no...No!"

Setting the gun aside, England took a step forward. "Hong Kong..."

"I won't...I won't let them have you."

England was too close to see the glint of metal as Hong Kong pulled his hand back, but America wasn't. "England - watch out!"

* * *

><p>France, Japan, and India managed to dodge the security that was emptying the hotel. The humans evacuating were whispering about gunshots and possible reasons. But it was obvious nobody knew what was happening. A few of the nations were being escorted to a separate location, but they avoided them as well - making their way toward the rooms upstairs. China's room was empty, but the smell of smoke, and the glass and blood on the floor proved something had happened.<p>

"Where could they be?" Japan asked, face concerned.

A shot came from above them and the three glanced up. "Up it seems." France responded, and the three ran for the stairs.

* * *

><p>The wall had broken something in his back. America could only feel numbness from the point of impact down, and his legs weren't responding. He pulled himself forward on his arms, watching as England continued to dodge Hong Kong's knife. Several slices had tattered part of his shirt - and he could see blood staining the white fabric. A new shift caused something in his own jacket to jab at his chest. Wincing, he reached inside to pull the object out, only to find himself staring at the wooden soldier he'd taken from Hong Kong's shrine earlier.<p>

Curling his hand around it briefly, he turned to the two still fighting. "Hey, Hong Kong! Want this?" He held the soldier out.

Hong Kong's eyes went wide, and then he snarled - leaping back from his attack. "Thief! It's mine!"

"It's not yours. England didn't make it for you. He made it for me." America's tone was taunting.

With a cry of rage, Hong Kong ran forward, and America flung the toy away from him. Hong Kong gave chase, managing to grab it on the rooftop edge. But his footing slipped, and America watched with shock as he toppled over it.

"Hong Kong!" England dodged forward, managing to grab one hand, but was immediately pulled over the edge himself.

"England!" America shouted, only for a third form to fling forward from the staircase, grabbing England's arm and the building edge.

"China!" England looked up, noting the pained look on the other's face. Blood was dripping from the arm holding the building. "You can't hold on!"

"I can, aru!" Even as he spoke, his grip was loosening. The wound from earlier ripping wider through muscle and tendon. A scream tore through his lip.

"Hold on! Just hold on." America started to pull himself toward the group, dragging his body over the cement roof. 'Just a little further...just a little further...'

"Daddy..." The hoarse whisper was from Hong Kong, and England glanced down at the other nation, surprised to find him smiling. "I love you."

"Hong Kong, just-" The rest of his sentence cut off in a scream as the knife sliced through his hand, cutting the tendons keeping it closed. It released of it's own accord, and he could only stare in horror as Hong Kong plummeted downward. "Hong Kong!"

China couldn't look, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain of his arm as the wound continued to rip further open. The lessening of the weight he was holding told him what had happened. But he couldn't concentrate on anything but maintaining his grip through the pain of his arm almost tearing in two.

"China, let go." England ordered.

"Hui bu hui!" He screamed out in response.

America flung himself forward the last few inches - managing to grip China's arm as the same time as another pair of hands. Canada's leg was broken, but he had more leverage than the other nation did. Together they dragged the pair back onto the roof. The group was still trying to catch their breath when the door burst open again - permitting France, Japan, and India to charge onto the roof. They took in the scene with wide eyes.

"Sacre Blue..." France murmured.

"Where is Hong Kong?" Japan asked.

As one, the four turned their eyes to the edge of the roof. The other three followed their gaze, and silence blanketed the group again.

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

If he hadn't been told it was Hong Kong, the bandaged form on the bed could have been almost anyone. He was practically wrapped from head to foot, and so many wires and tubes connected him to the machines around him it was hard to believe he was actually alive. England once again found himself in the hospital room, alternating from watching the unmoving form on the bed to the monitor reading the nation's vital signs. So far there hadn't been any dramatic spikes, but the young nation gave no sign of waking.

"I thought I'd find you here, aru."

England wasn't even startled by China's voice, nor did he move from his position by the bed. "There's been no change."

"I heard Seychelles woke up, aru."

"There's no sign of brain damage so far."

"Sealand?"

"Oh, he's as much as a brat as ever. They all are." England sighed. "It's just that they've been particularly clingy brats."

China's arm was in a cast, and he was leaning on a crutch he used to hobble up to England's side. "It's been the same for me, aru. I'm starting to think Korea and Japan have a pact to keep me in one of their sights at all time, aru. And Macau even called - aiyah!" He shook his head.

"Not that I do not appreciate their intentions, but all the same I am starting to feel a bit smothered."

"Agreed, aru." After a moment of silence, the other nation dared to tread on slightly more dangerous waters. "I've thought about it, aru. Where I might have gone wrong, aru."

"I've spent a lot of time contemplating that same question."

"Any answers, aru?"

"None, I'm afraid. Only more questions."

"He'll survive...He's one of us, aru."

England remembered he'd said something similar about Sealand, and he gazed at the still form sadly. "He won't have an easy job. Getting the others to even think about trusting him again."

"Can you trust him again, ahen?"

"...I don't know."

"Let's think about it another day, ahen."

England nodded, turning to offer a sad smile to the other nation, before they excited the room together. For a moment, the form on the bed lay peacefully, then the heartbeat on the monitor seemed to spike - one hand seemed to twitch. As swiftly as it had begun, the heartbeat returned to it's original pace and the form was still once again.

**_End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So, I opted to go for the horror movie-ish ending of - Maybe it's not really over. While at the same time leaving you with the thought that Hong Kong can recover from this. (And maybe earn their trust again? On the other hand, he might go on a rampage while under the guise of being comatose at the hospital. You never know. But, no, I'm not writing that sequel. LOL) I had the whole scene with the group hanging off the hotel rooftop in my head from like...part 3 I think. I hope this didn't leave anyone unsatisfied. Writing this fic has been a wild experience for me. Thank-you to everyone who stuck it through til the end.

Oh! "There is no silver here: three hundred taels" is a Chinese proverb. A husband and wife buried three hundred taels to keep it safe, then worried they'd forget and put up a sign that read "There is no silver here: three hundred taels". Of course, they were robbed. So essentially HK was telling America that he was being obvious by breaking the roof door to get up there.

_**Salmon**_


End file.
